


The Education of Alexander Lightwood; Hand Jobs and Blow Jobs

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Caring Magnus Bane, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Talk, Student!Alec, Teacher!Magnus, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Lesson two and Alec Is Learning more than he bargained for, yet again. What will Mr Bane have to teach him this evening?





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood; Hand Jobs and Blow Jobs

Alec smoothed his jacket down as he stepped off the elevator on Magnus’ floor, his mind jumping chaotically from scenario to scenario, desperately curious as to what he would be learning that evening, his second lesson. 

 

If the previous week's lesson was anything to go by, Alec was pretty sure he was going to enjoy himself. He practically skipped down the hallway and knocked on Magnus’ door, not having to wait long until it was answered. 

 

“Mr Bane, nice to see you again,” Alec said when Magnus swung the door open, wearing a long, silk, midnight blue robe and a smile. He stepped inside when Magnus gestured for him to come in. 

 

“Call me Magnus, please,” Magnus said, closing the door before turning to Alec. He held the basket out, ready for Alec's clothes and watched as the Shadowhunter began to strip. Slowly. 

 

_ He’s already seen you naked. You've touched each other all over and given each other orgasms for fuck's sake!  _ Alec internally babbled, forcing himself to remove his clothes faster. He gathered them up when he was done and placed them in the basket, trying to keep his embarrassment to a minimum. 

 

“Excellent, shall we?” Magnus said, gesturing for Alec to proceed him. There was a strong possibility he checked Alec's ass out as the Shadowhunter walked in front of him, watching the slight bounce and the way Alec's muscle glided under his skin. 

 

Magnus shrugged his robe off when they entered the classroom, regretfully pulling his gaze away from Alec's peachy ass. He sent his robe away, with a flick of his wrist and pulled a chair out from under the table for Alec before taking his own seat. 

 

Alec Watched, an apprehensive expression in his face, as Magnus summoned a file with his name on and pulled a sheet of paper out, noting the same elegant script that had been on bottle labels the week before. Maybe Magnus made the oils and gels himself? 

 

“So, we covered the very basics last week,” Magnus said, skimming over his notes on their previous lesson. “How do you feel it went?” he asked, looking up at Alec.

 

“Good?” Alec said, hoping it was the right answer. He thought about it when Magnus didn’t reply, about how much he had enjoyed it. He’s had a few firsts and had heard horror stories before.  _ Those firsts could have been a lot worse. _ “Well, it wasn’t exactly conventional but it was good. I enjoyed it. And I feel like I learned a lot,” he said with a small shrug.

 

“You did, you are very perceptive. You picked up on my reactions fast and reacted accordingly. Your kissing was excellent. Throwing yourself into a kiss, using kisses on your partner's body, it all contributes to the experience,” Magnus said with a smile. 

 

“We started off a little shaky but you pushed through your nerves and seemed to really get into it,” Magnus added. He had noticed that Alec had still been nervous undressing in front of him tonight but he had been faster this time. “Don’t worry, it is understandable, this is all still new to you. You will find yourself less nervous as we move forward.”

 

Alec nodded. He felt slightly nervous sitting next to Magnus, naked, now. But not enough to run for the hills, he was excited too.

 

“There are a few more basics that we will be covering this evening. Along with touch and kissing comes foreplay. It all contributes to and heightens the pleasure of being with another person,” Magnus said, watching for Alec’s reaction to his next words. “We will be working on handjobs and blowjobs tonight. Colour?” he asked.

 

“Green,” Alec said. He liked the thought of touching Magnus more, of having Magnus touch him more and he was excited about the prospect of blowjobs. He already knew what a hand job felt like, he had given himself enough of them. But, he had expected something more if he was honest with himself. 

 

“Your colour indicates that you are happy to continue but how do you feel about it?” Magnus asked, thinking of the gamut of expressions that had flashed across Alec’s face. Anticipation, curiosity, hope, excitement, disappointment.

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I do, I want to try them out…” Alec said hesitantly.

 

“But?” Magnus asked, hearing the reservation. He had an inkling about what Alec was going to say but he wanted the Shadowhunter to be able to communicate, to ask for what he wanted and be able to talk about any desires and fears he might have.

 

“I was wondering… when… if… I, we would have sex?” Alec asked, pushing through the embarrassment that was crawling over his skin. He was here to learn, surely these lessons would include that? Honestly, he had expected it the week before and had been surprised that Magnus had limited it to touching and kissing. 

 

“Don’t you think that blow jobs or hand jobs are part of sex?” Magnus asked, continuing when Alec shrugged. “I know that you are asking about intercourse. But as I said, foreplay is all part of it. I won’t be introducing intercourse until you are ready for it. These things that I am teaching you, they are all things that heighten intercourse. Sex isn’t just about getting dicks in holes, it is about the whole experience. And foreplay takes it from pleasurable to mind-blowing.”

 

“What makes you think I’m not ready for it?” Alec asked, slightly put out that it was Magnus who got to decide when that was.

 

“Picture this, Alexander. You are experienced, you’ve fucked more people than you can count. One day, you meet a guy, you like him, go on a date with him. But the man is a virgin. Do you just drag him back to your place and fuck him, without him being prepared first?” Magnus asked, shaking his head at Alec’s petulant expression.

 

“Or, do you want him to be confident in the bedroom, someone that sees themselves as an equal partner who can enjoy the experience with you? Someone who can participate fully and get the most out of his first time?” Magnus asked.

 

“Of course I would want the other guy to enjoy himself,” Alec said, his face pulled down into a frown. “I’m not a caveman, I would want him to be comfortable…”  _ Comfortable. Not unsure of himself and embarrassed. Unprepared. Oh.  _

 

“Nobody can decide when you are ready but you, Alexander,” Magnus said when Alec trailed off. “It is your choice, your decision to move to the next level, always. But you need to ask yourself if you are actually ready for it. It is a big step, something that can’t be taken back once you have done it. Do you feel physically and mentally prepared to take that step? Do you feel like you know enough about what is involved in the act and the emotion that goes along with it?”

 

Alec deflated slightly at Magnus’ gentle tone, realising that there was no derision in the question. Magnus wasn’t judging him, he was giving him a choice. Maybe Magnus would fuck him if he said he was ready. But was he really? Just thinking about the fact that he was still embarrassed while undressing in front of Magnus had him wondering if he was.  _ Wouldn’t I be able to just pull my clothes off without blushing like an idiot? _

 

“Just wanting to get it over and done with is not worth jeopardising what is up here,” Magnus said, tapping Alec’s temple lightly. “Sure, you will get the act itself out of the way. But what then? Do you spend the rest of your life hating your first time, wishing that the experience was different because you didn’t enjoy it or because you weren’t prepared?” 

 

“I don’t want to hate it,” Alec said. He knew enough about it to know that not everybody had a good first time. That wasn’t something he wanted, he didn’t want to regret it.

 

“I don’t want you to hate it either, I want you to cherish it and foreplay can be just as intimate as full sex. Which is why I want to teach you these techniques first, so that you can learn what goes along with the act itself and get used to intimacy. That way, when we do get to intercourse, you will be confident in yourself, you’ll be able to participate fully, hm?” Magnus said gently.

 

“Yes, I understand. It’s better to wait,” Alec said, smiling when Magnus did. He had already waited for years, what was a little more time if it made the experience better?

 

“Excellent. Now, are you ready to begin our lesson?” Magnus asked, replacing his notes in Alec’s file and sending it away with a flick of his wrist.

 

“I thought it had already begun,” Alec chuckled, he had learned a lot already this evening and they hadn’t even touched yet.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec’s joke and turned his chair to face Alec. He reached out and grabbed Alec’s chair, pulling it around, grinning when Alec yelped in surprise. 

 

Alec grabbed his chair, caught off guard by Magnus’ move. He didn’t stare at the muscles in Magnus’ arms or fantasise about touching them again. At all.

 

“We will be putting what we learned last week to good use. Kiss and touch add to foreplay, in fact, we will be putting those things to good use for most of our lessons. Kissing produces chemicals that make the rest of our bodies react, getting us in the mood for more,” Magnus said, his eyes flicking to Alec’s lips.

 

Alec had been too busy staring at Magnus’ lips to pay attention to what was coming out of them, still breathing a little harder from Magnus’ display of strength. His eyes flicked up when Magnus stopped speaking to see the Warlock staring at his lips.  _ What was he saying? Kissing and touching leads to more. What is he waiting for then? _

 

It took Magnus looking him in the eye and raising an eyebrow for Alec to get the message. He fought the sheepish grin tugging at his lips to lean forward, tentatively placing his hands on Magnus wide, strong, muscley shoulders to pull the Warlock closer. He looked into Magnus’ eyes and continued when the Warlock nodded, his eyes darting to Magnus’ lips before he closed the distance.

 

Magnus eyes closed when Alec’s lips pressed firmly to his own, the soft, plumpness of them stealing his will to keep them open before Alec pulled back slightly, a millimetre from his lips. He almost grinned when Alec’s hands gripped his shoulders tighter as Alec went for a sucking kiss to his bottom lip. He sucked Alec’s top lip slightly, listening to Alec’s deep breaths.

 

Alec could only be thankful that Magnus was expecting kisses, he found that he rather enjoyed it. He let his hands wander, sliding them over Magnus’ shoulder as he continued sucking Magnus’ bottom lip, one hand finding the hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck the other sliding up the side of the Warlock’s neck.

 

Alec’s thumb brushed Magnus’ jaw as he opened his mouth, his tongue darting out slightly, licking at Magnus’ lip, marvelling at how perfectly it fit with his own. He licked into Magnus’ mouth when the Warlock parted his lips.

 

Magnus had to grip the edge of his chair, between his legs, with both hands when Alec licked into his mouth, almost forgetting to breathe. The sounds of both of them, breathing heavier, a small noise in the back of Alec’s throat again had him holding onto the chair tightly.

 

Alec moaned when Magnus started to fight back, the Warlock’s tongue dancing with his own in a more equal battle that he thought he might lose. It had him moving closer, shuffling forward in his seat.

 

Magnus brushed a hand up Alec’s chest, pushing his fingers through the coarse hairs there with a little shiver, he let his hand linger for a moment, his fingers swirling through the hairs before continuing the path up to slide his hand around the back of Alec’s neck and pull the Shadowhunter closer. He licked into Alec’s mouth, moaning when Alec’s chest touched his. His other hand slid up Alec’s thigh.

 

Magnus wasn’t the only one moaning. Alec’s dick jumped when Magnus’ hand slid up the outside of his thigh and gripped his ass, dragging him closer. He happily went, his limited breath catching when his knee slid up the inside of Magnus’ thigh to land in his crotch. He broke the kiss, breathing hard, to look down at Magnus’ dick, solid against his knee.

 

Magnus slumped back in his chair, his eyes darting to Alec’s needy looking dick as he fought to get his breath back. He licked his lips when he saw a bead of pre-cum at Alec’s slit, hoping they wouldn’t have another episode like last week and that Alec wouldn’t shy away from getting a boner. His eyes flicked up, smirking when he saw that Alec couldn’t give two shits about what was happening between his legs. The Shadowhunter was staring.

 

“You can touch it if you want, Alexander,” Magnus said when he saw the jerking motion of Alec’s hand, knowing that Alec was restraining himself. He could tell by the twitching of Alec’s fingers and the strain of the corded muscles in Alec’s arm. His muscley arm. “This classroom is a safe place to explore. You don’t have to hold yourself back here,” he said.

 

Alec’s eyes flicked up to Magnus’, reluctantly leaving Magnus’ dick when he realised he had been staring at it.  _ Did he just say…?  _ He couldn’t help looking down at Magnus’ dick again, his fingers twitching once more.

 

“In your questionnaire, you said that you had experience with masturbation, you proved as much last week,” Magnus asked when he saw the mixture of desire and surprise in Alec’s eyes.  _ Lilith, they are beautiful!  _ He pushed the wayward thought away. “The first part of today's lesson is hand jobs. Show me what you’ve got on yourself again if you aren’t ready to touch me,” he said.

 

“I didn’t say I wasn't ready to touch you, I just didn’t want to just reach out and grab it,” Alec blurted out before his brain could catch up with his mouth. His eyes widened when he realised what he had said before narrowing when Magnus started laughing.

 

“Blunt, I like it,” Magnus chuckled, wiping away the tear that had gathered in the corner of his eye. “As I said, it’s a safe place to explore, grab away,” he said with a wink, holding back another wave of laughter when Alec’s eyebrow rose into his hairline. 

 

The laugh died before it made it out of Magnus’ throat when Alec leaned forward and took his dick in hand. It escaped as a shaky sigh when Alec’s long fingers wrapped around it with a surprisingly firm grip, just tight enough to show the Shadowhunter’s ire but not enough to hurt. It was actually pretty perfect.

 

Alec started out slowly, internally screaming that he was touching a dick that wasn’t his own for the second time in his life. He learned the length and girth, the feel of Magnus’ dick in his hand with long, firm strokes. He was glad Magnus had said they were moving onto hand jobs instead of going to blow jobs. He wanted to be able to show Magnus that he knew something at least, without having to be taught it.

 

Alec opened his legs and pulled Magnus’ chair closer, touching the edge of his own chair, so he didn’t have to lean over as much. He bit his bottom lip when Magnus’ thighs came to rest on top of his own in the limited space between them. _Shit, I didn’t think about what he would do with his legs._ _Don’t complain! It feels good._

 

Magnus had to steady himself by grabbing Alec’s arms at the unexpected, but not unwelcome, move. He nodded when Alec paused to look at him, his hand sliding down Alec’s right arm to wrap around the hand holding his dick, urging Alec’s hand to start jerking him again. 

 

“Don’t be afraid to explore,” Magnus said, his voice a tiny bit shaky and a lot husky when Alec started jerking him again, sliding his other hand down Alec’s sublime left arm to grab that hand and place it on his thigh. 

 

“Handjobs… any sexual activity, it isn’t just about focusing on dicks. It’s about touching the entire body, exploring, enjoying. Remember, touch is one of our most pleasurable senses and the body is just waiting to be set alight,” Magnus said, his stomach clenching when Alec’s hand started moving.

 

“Like this?” Alec asked, skimming his fingertips over the top of Magnus’ thigh, brushing through the hairs on Magnus’ legs, remembering what it had felt like last time. He watched, fascinated when Magnus’ thigh shook when he dragged his left hand back down the inside of Magnus’ thigh, continuing to stroke Magnus’ dick with his right. He repeated the move, his eyes flicking up when Magnus shuffled closer.

 

“Yes… just like that,” Magnus murmured, a shudder running from the sensitive spot on his inner thigh, right up his spine. He had to steady himself, leaning back and grabbing the edges of his seat behind him, even as he shuffled his ass forward, flush to Alec’s inner thighs at the breathtaking sensation. It had his breathing turning shallower when the move had the head of Alec’s leaking dick brushing against his balls.

 

_ Not to mention the perfect grip on my dick,  _ Magnus thought as he widened his legs and pushed into Alec’s hand _.  _ His head fell back with a soft moan when Alec changed it up, smaller, twisting tugs at the head of his dick that had him jerking forward in his chair, again and again, to meet Alec’s hand.

 

Alec started moving his hand faster, twisting with every pull as he watched Magnus fall apart, pride welling up for Magnus’ reactions to his movements. All he was doing was jerking Magnus the way he liked to jerk himself but it seemed to be working. He brushed his left hand up the outside of Magnus’ thigh, gripping it to pull Magnus closer when Magnus’ body started jerking. 

 

The way Magnus refused to hold his panting moans back was beautiful to Alec, as was the sensation of his cock brushing against Magnus asshole, the Warlock was practically sitting in his lap.

 

“Fucking perfect!” Magnus moaned as his balls clenched. He arched his back to push into Alec’s hand with more force when he came, a low husky moan pouring from his open lips when he spurted all over Alec’s hand and his own stomach.

 

Alec continued tugging at Magnus’ dick when the Warlock came on his hand, his eyes glued to slit of Magnus’ dick, watching it erupt. His tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip when a stray bead of cum landed on it, wanting to taste it. He looked up when Magnus gasped a shaky breath out.

 

Magnus stared at Alec, his stomach clenching and his dick twitching harder in the Shadowhunter’s hand when Alec licked a drop of cum off of his lip.  _ Fuck, that’s hot!  _ His brain screamed. 

 

“Uh… thanks?” Alec said, unsure if Magnus had meant to say the words out loud. He liked that Magnus thought he was hot. He looked down when Magnus started tapping his hand.

 

“Huh?” Magnus muttered, patting Alec’s hand when the jerking became too much. He wondered if his dick would go soft, it didn’t show any signs of it. He looked up when he realised he had said his thoughts out loud. “It was,” he shrugged, fighting to get his breath back. He summoned a glass of water for his parched throat, handing half of the glass over when Alec’s eyes landed on it.

 

“Well, you certainly don’t need any help with handjobs, Alexander, that was excellently done,” Magnus said when his heart rate and breathing had returned to normal. Well, as normal as it was going to get with the naked Shadowhunter sat in front of him. He sent the empty glass away with a snap of his fingers.

 

“Yeah, that was the one I was least worried about. I mean, it’s different when it’s someone else’s dick in your hand but I did have some experience…” Alec trailed off when he realised he was babbling. Maybe jerking off in the shower hardly counted as experience but it was a lot closer than he’d gotten to blow jobs. It wasn’t like he could suck his own dick.

 

“It is, very different, but it was perfect. Second lesson and we’ve already found something you excel in,” Magnus grinned, pulling himself back onto his chair and regretfully pulling his legs off of Alec’s to shuffle his chair back. “Are you ready to continue our lesson?” he asked, eyeing Alec’s straining dick, steadily leaking into the plush material of Alec’s chair.

 

“Yes, green, yes,” Alec murmured, staring at Magnus’ dick. It had only softened partially. The Warlock had some stamina. He shuffled his chair back hesitantly, unsure of what he was doing, sure, he had seen porn, he had seen blow jobs. Giving one was a different matter altogether. He stopped moving when Magnus’ hand landed on his thigh.

 

“Blowjobs are a little bit different. I think a demonstration is in order,” Magnus said, pushing his chair back and sinking to his knees in one fluid motion. He looked up at Alec as he shuffled forward and placed his hands on Alec’s thighs. He brushed his hands down to Alec’s knees and pushed them apart, crawling between them.

 

“Like handjobs,” Magnus said, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Alec’s knee. “Blow jobs aren’t just about the dick,” he said, placing kisses to Alec’s inner thighs, trailing his lips up Alec’s legs. “We want to pay attention to other places too.”

 

Alec shuffled forward in his seat and opened his legs wider, his eyelids drooping slightly when Magnus came close to his dick before veering off. It was the same as the kissing, sensations radiating through his body, especially when Magnus’ grip on his knees tightened, dark green polished nails digging in slightly to hold him still as Magnus licked at a particularly sensitive spot near his dick. He remembered that spot well!

 

“The most important thing to remember, while giving a blow job, is your teeth,” Magnus said between sucking kisses on Alec’s inner thighs. “Teeth on any part of the body, if you are gentle enough, can be immensely pleasurable. Except for the dick. Nothing will make you go soft like teeth scraping against your dick. Always wrap your lips over your teeth to keep them out of the way.”

 

Magnus looked up into Alec’s hazy eyes, letting his breath play over Alec’s dick. The harsh breathing and white knuckles on Alec’s hands, where they were clenched either side of the Shadowhunter’s legs, had a smile playing over his lips.

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked, his mouth half an inch from the head of Alec’s cock, watching the erratic rise and fall of Alec’s chest and the way Alec wriggled in his seat.

 

“Green!” Alec said, a half yelp, half groan. Magnus was so close to his dick, something that he had been waiting for, for way too long. He almost thrust straight into Magnus’ mouth when it opened, only just managing to hold himself back. The anticipation was going to kill him in his chair.

 

Magnus licked at the underside of Alec’s dick when he had gotten permission, from base to tip, continuing to look Alec in the eye. He circled the head and licked back down, over Alec’s dick and balls before repeating the motion and pulling back.

 

“Some men like to have the tip of their dick sucked, some like their partner to deep throat them,” Magnus said, his face close to Alec’s wet dick to let his breath play over it. “Some like to have their dick sucked and jerked at the same time. Some like everything, fast, slow, plenty of drool, gagging. You will discover what you like to receive and what you like to give. Some people have a gag reflex and some don’t. This is where we find out what your preferences and limits are.”

 

_ Please just put it in your mouth!  _ Alec silently begged, only just having enough presence of mind not to scream the words out loud. 

 

“If I do something you don’t like or there's something you want me to do, don’t be embarrassed to tell me. Communication is a very important part of sex. Remember your colours, Alexander,” Magnus said before taking the base of Alec’s dick in his hand and sucking the tip in.

 

Alec’s eyes almost crossed when Magnus’ mouth enveloped the end of his dick. It was hot and wet, sending fire up his cock and out to his fingers and toes. A handjob, even from his own hand, the hand that knew him best, was nothing compared to Magnus’ perfect lips sliding down his length. And his tongue! Massaging the underside of it on the way down.

 

“By the angel!” Alec muttered, unsure of where to put his hands. He gripped his thighs, hard, to stop his hips from jerking up at the tormentingly slow pace that Magnus sank down with. His dick, hitting the back of Magnus’ throat had a low, gravelly moan gritting out from between his teeth, only deepening when Magnus started stroking the remaining length before he pulled back.

 

Magnus hollowed his cheeks as he withdrew from Alec’s dick, keeping his hand clamped to his lips to follow them up Alec’s length. He kept his hand in place and plunged back down, knowing the limits of his gag reflex. The hand allowed him to suck Alec in only as far as he could take him without choking while still pleasuring the remainder of Alec’s length.

 

Alec moaned when Magnus did it again and again, sucking him and jerking him at the same time, fast. It was astonishing and perfect, and maddening, and complete and utter bliss. He gripped his thighs harder when Magnus pulled up off of his dick, almost falling from his chair at the line of drool connecting his dick to Magnus’ mouth. The way Magnus was breathing, hard, had his own breathing coming harder, harsh to his own ears.

 

“Guide my head, Alec, show me what you like,” Magnus said breathlessly as he took one of Alec’s clenched fists and placed it in the spikes of his mohawk, grinning when Alec’s fingers curled into a tight grip. He sucked Alec back in, jerking the majority of his length and sucking at the head.

 

Alec stared at his hand, bobbing in time with Magnus’ movements, just sitting there holding Magnus’ hair.  _ Am I supposed to just push him down?  _ He wondered, not really wanting to. He liked the way Magnus was concentrating on the head of it.  _ Maybe a little more?  _ He thought, applying a small amount of pressure.

 

Magnus took the hint, sucking a little more of Alec’s dick in, working the last few inches with his hand as he sucked. He tightened the grip of his hand and pulled Alec’s foreskin down to massage the exposed head with his tongue, minding his teeth as Alec’s thighs began to shake.

 

“Mr Bane… Mr Bane… I’m gonna cum,” Alec mumbled with the small amount of breath he had left to him, tugging at Magnus’ hair. “Mr Bane, I’m gonna cum,” he muttered again, already feeling his balls draw up. He tugged harder… until it was too late, shooting his load into Magnus’ mouth as he practically curled over Magnus’ head.

 

Magnus swallowed down every drop, continuing to jerk Alec into his waiting mouth until there was nothing left. He released Alec with an audible pop, smiling when Alec straightened up and stared down at him. He deliberately licked the few drops of drool and cum that had escaped, off of his bottom lip and visibly swallowed it down.

 

“Some people like to spit, I like to swallow. It’s all about personal preference. You will discover which you prefer, that is, if you even like sucking dick at all,” Magnus said. He snapped his fingers producing another glass of water and swirled it around his mouth before swallowing it. He didn’t need to offer the remainder to Alec.

 

Alec practically snatched the water from Magnus’ hand, chugging it back. He was parched, his throat dry from his heavy breathing.

 

“So, how was that?” Magnus asked. He wasn’t embarrassed to admit that he liked to suck dick well and wanted to know how if Alec had enjoyed his first blow job.

 

“Amazing!” Alec said, an insane look on his face.  _ Is he kidding? It was ridiculously hot. He could suck my dick 100 times and I’d never get enough! _

 

“Excellent. And what did you learn?” Magnus asked, chuckling at the look on Alec’s face. The Shadowhunter was looking at him like he’d lost his mind.

 

“That I really like blowjobs,” Alec said without thinking, too shaken up to filter his words. “Oh, um, that anticipation makes it better. Not to just suck and be done with it. No teeth. That you can involve touch and kissing. That it takes a lot of restraint not to just fuck into someone’s mouth,” Alec said when Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Good, although, some people are into face fucking, either giving or receiving. Some people find it pleasurable to gag until they can’t breathe,” M<agnus said as he climbed to his feet, accepting Alec’s helping hand with a flutter in his stomach.  _ What a gentleman!  _ “I am not one of those people, I know my limits and it doesn’t include that,” he said, shooting a pulse of magic into his aching knees.

 

Alec handed the glass to Magnus when the Warlock held his hand out for it, watching as it disappeared into thin air. He looked up, wondering if Magnus realised how close to his dick was to his face. He reached out tentatively, running his hand up the side of Magnus’ leg, unable to help himself.

 

“You are ready to try it for yourself,” Magnus said, looking down into Alec’s blown pupils, most of the pretty hazel gone. He nodded when Alec did, stepping forward when Alec’s hand curled around the back of his thigh and pulled. He didn’t say a word, curious to see just how much Alec had learned, simply resting his hands on Alec’s shoulders with a leg placed either side of Alec’s legs.

 

Alec ran his hands up and down the back of Magnus’ thighs, trying to keep in mind what Magnus had said about not just sucking dick, about using touch and kisses to heighten the experience. He knew exactly where he wanted to kiss, where he had wanted to kiss since Magnus had removed his robe.

 

Alec kept eye contact as he brushed his hands up over Magnus’ ass, gripping tightly as he went, loving how firm it was, the skin smooth. He continued the path, stopping when the tips of his long fingers rested in the dimples at the bottom of Magnus’ back, curling his thumbs around until they brushed Magnus’ hip bones, fitting perfectly into the grooves where the V of his abdominal muscles started.

 

Magnus shuffled closer, practically straddling Alec, and swept his hands up into Alec’s hair when the Shadowhunter leaned forward and kissed his stomach. He looked down into Alec’s eyes, his own growing heavy when Alec started to trace the contours of his abs with his tongue.

 

Alec pulled Magnus closer, pressing sucking kisses to each muscle, finally getting his lips on the abs he had been drooling over. He let a small moan escape when Magnus’ hands tightened in his hair, enjoying the tugging sensation on his scalp and the slight scrape of Magnus’ fingernails.

 

“So good,” Magnus muttered when Alec’s lips trailed to his hip bone and back again, his entire body juddering when Alec sucked at the sensitive spot under his navel. It had his hips jolting forward as goosebumps rose on his skin, his breathing heavy with soft moans and a lack of oxygen that he didn’t care about.

 

Alec’s teeth grazed Magnus’ skin when the Warlock jolted forward. The louder moan that escaped Magnus had him doing it again, smirking into Magnus’ skin when Magnus whined above him. He pulled back to see Magnus’ eyes had fallen closed. He trailed kisses down the fine trail of hairs above Magnus’ dick, his tongue darting out when he reached it.

 

Alec avoided the tip as he mouthed at the underside of Magnus’ bobbing dick, savouring the taste as he did it, again and again. He released Magnus’ hip to take it in hand, rubbing the tip against his lips. He looked up when Magnus’ breath huffed out, staring into Magnus’ eyes as he traced the edges of his lips with the smooth head, trying to draw out the anticipation. He wanted the Warlock to look forward to it, like he had.

 

Magnus just stared down at Alec, unable to look away. He stopped breathing when Alec stopped his teasing and sucked his dick in, sinking down on it like he was born for the sole task with a breathtaking plunge. His breath exploded out when he sat in the back of Alec’s throat, the Shadowhunter not even gagging.

 

“Lilith, fuck!” Magnus groaned, staring at the way Alec’s plump lips were stretched around the base of his cock as Alec continued to stare up into his eyes. He wondered if his ghost would like the feel of it, pretty sure Alec was trying to murder him. He moaned when Alec withdrew artlessly, not hollowing his cheeks, not applying any suction at all. Until he got to the head.

 

Alec sucked when he reached the head of Magnus’ dick, remembering that he should be sucking, creating some kind of tight seal like Magnus had done to him. He thrust his head down again until Magnus sat in his throat again, pretty pleased with himself that Magnus wasn’t choking him, and created the suction that he should have applied the first time.

 

Magnus couldn’t do anything but stare as Alec deep throated him, taking him in, again and again, without so much as a grunt. The Shadowhunter was gifted, there was nothing else to it. 

 

_ Maybe Alexander is a dick sucking savant or something?  _ Magnus wondered. He officially lost his shit when Alec cupped his balls. It was too much. The suction, the fondling, the eye contact, the tight orifice of Alec’s throat.  _ Fuck! _

 

Alec didn’t even know what had made him start massaging Magnus’ balls. Maybe it was the fact that he loved nothing more than groping his balls when he jerked off in the shower.  _ If I like it, surely Magnus would too?  _ It had been pure instinct but Magnus seemed to enjoy it so he continued.

 

Alec had to pull back when the need to breathe became too much. He had been trying to pull air in through his nose but it wasn’t enough. He jerked Magnus as he got his breath back, continuing his ministrations on Magnus’ balls.

 

“Is that okay?” Alec asked, his tongue darting out to lick at the head of Magnus’ dick. “Should I be doing something else, just the tip like you did with me?” he asked, licking out once more.

 

“It’s phenomenal, you’re doing so well,” Magnus said, shaking his head as Alec continued to jerk him and lick his dick. The unsure look in Alec’s eyes and the small licks were going to be the death of him. It was all so innocent... or would have been, if Alec didn’t have such a good grip on his dick.

 

Alec shrugged and sucked Magnus in, trying it the same way Magnus had with him to see if the Warlock liked it like that too. He jerked Magnus’ length and sucked the head, twisting his hand slightly and pulling Magnus’ foreskin back and forth as he did it. He swirled his tongue around the tip, pulling in deep breaths to apply more pressure with his mouth.

 

Magnus’ hips jerked forward in correspondence to Alec licking at the sensitive glans in the head of his dick. His thighs were trembling from the pleasure. 

 

“If you don’t want to try swallowing, I suggest you pull back now, Alexander,” Magnus muttered as his balls drew up. He moaned low in the back of his throat when Alec kept sucking, his fingers tightening in Alec’s hair when he came down Alec’s throat. He almost collapsed when Alec massaged the head of his cock with his tongue and jerked the rest of his length faster, milking him for all he was worth.

 

Magnus had to pull back when it was too much. He lost all strength in his legs, plopping down into Alec’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and buried his face in Alec’s shoulder, twitching from the aftershocks that ran through him.

 

“Are you okay? Should I be asking you for your colour?” Alec asked, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist to stop the Warlock from slumping to the floor.  _ Maybe I did it wrong and broke him?  _ The thought had disappointment welling up. Sure, he had swallowed a mouthful of cum, not totally hating it, but did that mean that Magnus had enjoyed it? He didn’t like to fail at anything.

 

“Green… my colour is green,” Magnus muttered breathlessly. He pulled back to look Alec in the eye, confused by the disappointed look there. “Do you not like giving blow jobs?” he asked.

 

“What? Yeah, I enjoyed it, my colour was green too,” Alec said, his fingers playing nervously at the base of Magnus’ spine. “I was just worried that I had… done it wrong?” he said, his worry about turning his words into a question.

 

“Wrong? No such thing. It was amazing. You don’t have a gag reflex, do you?” Magnus asked, settling into Alec's touch. His legs weren’t ready for him to get up yet.

 

“I don’t know. So you enjoyed it?” Alec asked, relief flooding him.

 

“It was wonderful,” Magnus said, pressing a quick kiss to Alec’s flushed cheek, the Shadowhunter was too adorable not too, practically beaming with pride. It was a soft look for a pretty face. “Have you been watching blow job videos on the internet?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“A few,” Alec admitted, his eyes darting away from Magnus’ gaze.  _ A lot! _

 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Alec. Porn is all part of a healthy sex life,” Magnus said, finally ready to get up. He climbed off of Alec’s lap and sat back on his chair, his knees pressed to Alec’s. He snapped his fingers and handed Alec a glass of water, keeping another for himself. “How do you feel today’s lesson went?” Magnus asked, appraising Alec while he sipped his water.

 

“It was even better than last week. There was still touching and kissing but it was so much more. I was worried about the blowjob but I feel like it went well?” Alec asked, taking a cookie from the plate Magnus offered him with a snap of the Warlock’s fingers, wondering if he was always going to be offered cookies.

 

“Well? You nearly finished me off,” Magnus said wrily, munching his own cookie. He silently wondered if Alec had a thing about failure. He already knew Alec had a slight praise kink, the Shadowhunter was always asking if he had done well. But he wondered if it went deeper. He chose not to ask, leaving the question for another time.

 

“So, is that all of the basics?” Alec asked, trying to think of what else he had to learn. The lessons he had had so far felt anything but basic but maybe there was more. 

 

“No, there are still one or two other things that we have to cover,” Magnus said, fighting his smirk. He had a feeling Alec was going to enjoy their third lesson immensely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, Alec has already excelled in something! I'm so proud! 
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful response so far, I hope you continue to enjoy it.


End file.
